Enemy of My Enemy
/Alternate Universe }} , , }} }} Enemy of My Enemy is a series taking place in the universe of television series. It is written by Ten Tailed Fox on FanFiction.Net, under the alias Reaper of Discord. Summary The summary of the series on FanFiction.Net states the following: : "Silus "Ten" Tennison is a survivor of the the outbreak, who finds himself in Woodbury, Georgia after being rescued from a Walker attack. But something is not right about the town's leader, The Governor. Now Ten must make the choice between loyalty to the man who saved his life, or go against his will and aid a rival survivor camp in rescuing one of their loved ones." Plot It is suggested in "Prologue" that the series will be divided into a number of segments, dubbed "Parts". The story is currently in Part I. Part I Part I takes place in the state of , primarily in the survivor camp/town of Woodbury and its immediate surroundings. Silus, who is referred to by his nickname, "Ten", is introduced as the protagonist in the prologue, and Carl is revealed to be another protagonist in "Encounter". Part I focuses on revealing the Governor's true intentions, the beginning of the friendship between Ten and Carl, as well as the beginning of the animosity between the Governor and the Prison survivors. Theme In addition to the horror and suspense aspects taken from the television series, this series heavily focuses on the non-romantic relationships taking place between the characters—particularly the budding friendship between Ten and Carl—and focusing on the series's trademark message of "hope" from the eyes of a stranger to the group. Those of Ten himself. Relation to the Television Series This series is set in an which is based on the television depiction of the Walking Dead series. The original character it introduces, namely Ten, does not appear in any canonical Walking Dead material and is completely the creation of the author. Based on the events transpiring in the series, Enemy of My Enemy takes place during and of the television series. Differences In addition to introducing new characters, which weren't in the television show, there are some other changes to the story, some smaller than others, which have been made in order to accommodate the story's unique plot. The following is a list of such changes: * Carl Grimes is captured and interrogated in Woodbury, Georgia by the Governor and his men. In the television series, it is Glenn and Maggie who are abducted and interrogated.Breakthrough * In the same segment, it is Rick Grimes, Daryl, Maggie, and Carl who go out on the run for baby formula, rather than just Maggie and Glenn.Torn * Carl is 15 years old, whereas in the television series, he is between 13 and 14 by this point in the story.Encounter * Michonne and Andrea do not go to Woodbury. As of the current point in the story, their location and statuses are unknown, but the author states in "Torn" that he is working on a way for Michonne to enter the group, and that it may involve a similar series of events that occurred in the comic books. * The helicopter crash, which takes place in both this story and the television series, results in no survivors, whereas, in the television show, one of the crew survives, only to be killed by the Governor later. Behind the Scenes Reason for Creation The author left the following statement in regards for the reasons he created this series: : "I created this series for a number of reasons, other than just being a fan of the series who happens to like writing fan fiction. The first of these reasons is the tendency for '''Walking Dead' fan fictions to be heavily romantically centered, which, save for a very small number, are largely poorly written and do not reflect the series's focus at all. The second reason is to put a main character other than Daryl Dixon in the spotlight. Don't get me wrong, I love Daryl as a character, but I feel that because of his attractiveness to the female crowd, and therefore his popularity, the other characters get overshadowed in these stories." : "''The third reason goes hand-in-hand with the second. Carl Grimes, along with Michonne, and Hershel, is one of the characters I find the most interesting in the show. The reason is because they have all changed a lot since they were first introduced, and it is interesting to watch characters as they develop. That being said, of all the cast members, Carl's development tends to get overshadowed by the adults in the group, and I felt this story would be a good way to give him some much needed time in the spotlight." Trivia * The name of the series comes from the phrase " ". This refers to how the "enemy" (Rick's group) of Ten's my enemy (the Governor) turn out to be better friends to him than those in Woodbury had been. * While editing "Breakthrough" for release, the author stated that he would like to dedicate a future chapter to Hershel Greene after the events of the Season 4 mid-season finale. * The theme song, as hinted by the author in the prologue, is "Hold Me Now" from 's album. References External links * Enemy of My Enemy on FanFiction.Net Category:Fanfiction Category:Enemy of My Enemy